12 Days of Christmas
by MysticEyesx
Summary: 1888. In the mountains of Transylvania lives a Count. Each and every year 12 women enter the castle and only one is allowed to survive. It's a twisted game of life and death. Who has what it takes to catch the Count's fancy and escape ultimate death?


**A/N: **In the mountains of Transylvania, lives a Count. Each and every year 12 women enter the castle and only one is allowed to survive. It's a twisted game of life and death. Who has what it takes to catch the Count's fancy and escape ultimate death?

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine. Unfortunately.

**12 Days of Christmas**

_Prologue_

They came one night unexpectedly. There was no letter of expectance, no warning. They just showed up out of the blue, at the dead of night, and took her away. Some of the villagers had mentioned of the farmer's daughter—young, mere sixteen, and painstakingly beautiful. Many boys and men alike had attempted to court the girl, but have never succeeded. A tease, they called her one day to the men. The next day the same men marched through their door and pulling her out of her bed, while her father could do nothing but watch. The men of the Count had put their spell on him. He was forced to watch as his daughter was dragged—kicking, screaming, crying—out of their home at the dead of night and thrown into the back of the wood carriage with barred windows. There were three other girls in there—each, much like the first, wearing nothing but their night robes and huddled together in the corner, whimpering and shivering in the cold winter night.

Throughout the night they travelled to the mountains of Transylvania. The journey was long, cold and painful. Every bump, every stone, the carriage wheels rolled over caused the girls to lurch high into the sky, stumbling and slamming against the wooden floor and walls, gaining bruises and splinters across their bare feet and hands. None of the four girls spoke throughout the hours spent in the carriage. Little was heard from them but their whimpers and cries. All of them knew what awaited them at the castle delved deep in the heart of the mountains.

Stories were told, of which many (the foolish ones) believed it to be spooky tales of make believe, of a Count living deep within the mountains of Transylvania. Handsomely beautiful he was, but bared with a curse—a curse that allowed him to never see the light again without instant death and the only thirst for the blood of innocent, pure, beautiful virginal women. Some called the Count a vampire, but those who did had never had their daughters snatched at the dead of night by the Count's men or a daughter at all. No matter how far and wide you are from the mountains delved deep into the land, the Count will find you, and he will find your daughter too. And when he finds your daughter, the game begins; a twisted game of life and death. A game, foretold, was created by the Count himself. Every year, on the eve of the Count's birthday, twelve virginal women are snatched from their homes and served before the Count. It is not truly known what happens to the twelve that enter the castle, only that—once Christmas falls—may just one of the remaining twelve is leave to leave the castle walls and win the twisted game of life and death.

By the time they arrived at long winding road to the castle, they were joined by two other carriages, lead by men in torched much like their own. The men marched the three carriages up the winding road, humming and chanting amongst one another the funeral march.

Twelve of the eleven girls are being lead to their deaths, but who is the one that shall survive?

**A/N: Okay, so I realise this story is pretty dramatic, but I REALLY want to do a scary/spooky Kella (BellaxKlaus) story. This story is just a little sneak peak really of what I have in store during the count-down for Christmas Day . . . So I'll probably start this story on the 12th day before Christmas! Or 13th because I plan to write Bella's kidnapping. But I'll be updating every day up until Christmas Day if this idea goes off okay! Anyway, I hope you really like this story idea, please let me know if you do by reviewing!**


End file.
